Dishes
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Aku ini ada untuk tujuan apa? Haruskah aku bertanya begitu kepada ibu ataukah lebih baik aku sendiri yang mencari jawabannya? [ONESHOT]


.

.

.

Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life SE

Credit to Natsume and Marvelous

For the characters

 **Warning (!): Quite Out of Character**

Kerikil terantuk-antuk kecil menuruni jalan yang curam. Baru saja ia statis, pemuda tadi menendangnya kembali, tak membiarkan kerikil itu beristirahat. Tampaknya, pemuda itu pun tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit benda mati. Toh, mereka memang tidak tahu apa itu mengomel, kan?

Daun-daun bergemerisik mengikuti angin yang seolah mengikuti langkah pemuda tadi. Menuju sebuah peternakan dan perkebunan yang terlihat terlalu luas dengan bangunan-bangunan yang kecil. Pemuda itu menenteng pancingan di bahunya, bersiul-siul menyapa seorang wanita tambun berwajah sabar.

"Hai, Bu Ruby!"

Wanita bernama Ruby itu berbalik dan menyapa balik, "Hai juga, Mark! Sedang libur?"

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Andai saja bisa seperti itu. Diam sedikit Takukura turun tangan. Lebih baik nggak libur deh, daripada mandiin sapi rodeo kenalan Takakura."

Ruby tertawa mendengar penuturan Mark. Pemuda di hadapannya itu merupakan salah satu penduduk kesayangan di Lembah Forget-Me-Not walaupun baru tiga musim disini. Pemuda ceria, tidak banyak tingkah, dan tampan adalah hal langka di mana pun. Lulusan fakultas peternakan, pula, di universitas negeri ternama. Mau tak mau Ruby sendiri pun mengakui putranya yang pemalas, Rock, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan anak muda yang sedang menuruni jalan dari hutan.

Rock. Usianya kurang lebih sama dengan putra kerabat Takakura yang kelihatan cerdas itu. Sejak masih di bangku sekolah, Ruby merasa sudah tidak punya harapan padanya. Lulus dengan nilai seadanya, tiga kali gagal ujian tertulis untuk masuk universitas yang terkenal dan biasa saja. Hidupnya santai, tapi menjengkelkan bagi Ruby yang seorang ibu. Ia takkan heran seandainya pacar Rock, Lumina, digaet oleh Mark.

Ia memperhatikan si peternak muda.

"Sudah makan, Mark?" tanya Ruby. Mark berjongkok, mengusap-usap ikan huchep yang sepertinya ia tangkap di air terjun di hutan. Ruby memperhatikan tulang yang terlihat menonjol dari tangan Mark.

"Hehe. Belum, sih, sebenarnya," jawab Mark. "Tapi hari ini dapat banyak sayuran, kok, nanti malam mau dilalap bareng Takakura."

Karena itulah Ruby sering mengundang Mark untuk makan di inn miliknya. Ibu-ibu mana, sih, yang tidak iba melihat seorang anak menderita akibat kelaparan? Lebih-lebih jika si anak itu menghabiskan energy sebelumnya dengan bekerja keras? Yang jelas, hampir setiap malam meja makan di inn selalu ada satu anggota tambahan.

.

.

Malam ini pun Mark muncul, cengengesan malu-malu memasuki ruang makan inn. Meja makan sudah terisi oleh anggota tetap yang terdiri dari Tim, Rock, dan Nami, yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh keluarga itu. Ruby masih sibuk memindah-mindahkan masakan ke atas meja makan. Kentara sekali dari suara piring-piring berisi lauk yang seakan diturunkan dengan hantaman tertahan. Ruby kesal akan sesuatu. Apa lagi, kalau bukan putranya, Rock?

Baru dua jam yang lalu, Ruby baru saja hendak melepaskan diri dari urusan-urusan finansial Inner Inn yang rupanya statis berada di garis bawah. Dirinya tidak pernah terlalu menghkawatirkan hal itu, selama benda-benda kebutuhan sehari-hari masih dapat terbeli. Toh, orangtua Nami sudah memberikan hibah secara diam-diam karena telah menjaga anak mereka. Tapi, tetap saja. Ada kalanya Tim, suaminya itu tidak berjalan-jalan santai di luar dan malah mempelototi buku-buku dan bon-bon yang sebelumnya masih anteng di dalam rak berdebu.

Akhirnya dirinya bisa terbebas dari situasi yang rawan salah-menyalahkan tadi dengan melihat jam. Waktunya mempersiapkan makan malam. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah mengundang anak peternak tadi untuk berkumpul bersama.

Wajan dipanaskan. Sayuran telah dibersihkan. Ikan sudah mulus dari sisik. Walaupun telah terbiasa, tetap saja ia kerepotan dengan hal-hal tersebut.

Saat itu pun Ruby mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ringan dan tak memiliki alasan untuk terburu-buru.

"Rock! Bantu ibu di dapur!" seru Ruby begitu dlihatnya kaki putranya dari balik tirai dapur.

Rock berhenti, berputar dengan malas dan menyibakkan tirai . Ia melihat ke dapur dengan mencondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya saja. Sembari mengendus udara, ia berkata seolah bergumam, "Hmm … Pasta jamur. Ikan goreng. Ogah ah, bentar lagi beres juga."

Ruby tak bergegas menyerbu dengan omelan. _Tak, tak, tak_ . Lalu ia mencari merica di antara rak-rak. Nihil. Mungkin tak sengaja dimasukkan ke tempat beras waktu beberes. Ruby berputar menuju kotak yang dimaksud dan masih mendapat Rock menyembul dari balik tirai.

"Bujang, apa yang kautunggu? Ambil mericanya di kotak di sebelahmu! Lihat, tepat tujuh senti dari kakimu."

Rock menoleh ke kanan bawah. Ruby amat gemas.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kaulihat di situ? Kotaknya di kiri. Kiri!"

Seharusnya setelah Ruby menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi, merica sudah sampai di tangannya dan kini sedang dicampurkan bersama rempah-rempah lainnya. Tapi, Rock memang luar biasa lambatnya. Kini ia masih menatap kotak itu, menangkatnya dengan susah payah yang seharusnya mustahil. Ruby memperhatikan dengan gondok saat ia mencium sesuatu yang merusak hatinya sebagai seorang koki. Dengan cepat dihampirinya wajan untuk mendapati ikan berukuran besar yang mati sia-sia dengan warna hitam.

Ruby menggumam panik. Ia berpikir untuk menyiasati ikan yang gosong itu dengan mengolah isinya menjadi semacam makanan bertepung, bola-bola ikan? Ah, apapun. Ia bergeser ke pinggir untuk mengambil talenan berisi sayuran yang telah dipotong untuk dicampur.

 _TRANG … Brak! Bruk!_

Di kakinya ada pecahan berwarna merah. Terdengar Rock mengerang, kursi digeser, lalu terdengar sesuatu jatuh lagi.

Rock mengaduh-aduh pelan. Dilihatnya ibunya berbalik. Ia sempat cengengesan meredam suara meringisnya sendiri, sampai tangan ibunya yang terangkat membungkam.

Mana yang lebih keras, suara perabotan makan yang jatuh tadi atau tamparan Ruby, Rock tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, setelah ibunya mengatai segala tentang dirinya, ia pergi ke kamarnya tanpa bicara apa-apa, dengan luka yang amat menyakitkan, di tangan dan hatinya.

"Dasar anak tidak guna! Dibanding Mark, kamu ini hanya sampah masyarakat!"

.

.

Mark melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya. Makan malam tadi luar biasa enaknya. Bola-bola ikan, wah, sepertinya itu merupakan santapan utama yang luar biasa. Pasta jamurnya juga enak sekali, rasanya asing di lidah, pedas yang eksotis. Ruby, tidak diragukan lagi merupakan koki yang handal. Tim dan Nami pun makan dengan tenang. Tapi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di atmosfer saat makan malam tadi.

Oh iya, tadi Rock tak ada. Kemana, ya? Apa mungkin di bar? Ah, orang itu tidak suka lama-lama di sana. Mungkin sedang ada sedikit masalah. Masalah seperti capek setelah berkeliling tanpa tujuan di hutan.

Mungkin.

.

.

Tim 'berbaikan' kembali dengan Ruby setelah masalah kas-kasan kemarin. Hari ini mereka mengobrol santai di pagi hari, dengan secangkir teh dan kue kering.

"Kupikir yang mengurusi hal seperti itu lebih baik aku saja, Sayang. Biar aku saja yang beruban mengurus tetek bengek keuangan," ucap Tim dengan tatapan pasrah nan kuat khasnya

Ruby terkikik, menuangkan teh lagi di cangkir suaminya yang cepat habis.

"Oh, kamu tak suka, ya, dimusuhi olehku sepanjang malam," ujar Ruby. "Tak enak, kan, melihat punggungku semalaman."

"Ya ya. Faedahnya kau lebih baik pekerjaan … hmm, dengan otak di otot? Ah apapun istilahnya. Kau yang terbaik kalau masalah mengurus masakan dan kebersihan."

Ruby menaruh poci teh dan duduk di seberang suaminya. Ia merengut dan menyesap tehnya sedikit, "Huh. Andai saja si Rock bisa membuktikan sedikit dirinya berguna dengan meringankan bebanku."

Tim terkekeh, mengingat pemandangan lautan penuh porselen pecah dan merica bubuk bertebaran kemarin malam. Sampai-sampai Nami si kalem itu menahan bersin setengah mati dengan wajah yang tak terlupakan. Ruby merengut mendengar suara tawa Tim.

"Ah, insiden kemarin malam, ya. Maafkan saja dia, Sayang. Bukan salahnya dia membuat kegemparan seperti itu. Lagipula, itu tidak terjadi setiap hari."

"Bukan salahnya," dengus Ruby. "Jangan membela secara irasional begitu, Tim. Sedikit saja ia seperti Mark, aku akan sangat menyukainya sebagai orang."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, raut Tim yang santai terlihat mengeras. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, dengan nada serius yang jarang digunakan. "Hati-hati bicaramu, Ruby. Untuk menilai anak kita sendiri, jangan jadikan kelebihan seseorang sebagai patokan. Kita mungkin merasa lega tau cara menyuruhnya introspeksi. Aku pun tidak masalah, sebenarnya."

"Tuh, tidak masalah, kan, katamu juga?" sela Ruby. "Mark bukan orang yang punya kelebihan, sifat-sifat baik itu memang dirinya." Tim menyela juga.

"Mark, Mark. Hanya anak itu yang kaubicarakan. Aku tidak keberatan, kubilang, jika kau sedikit membandingkannya dengan anak orang. Tapi, dengarkan aku Ruby, Rock punya hati. Anak itu cuek, tapi ia juga tau rasanya sakit hati, ditempeli _checklist_ perbandingan dengan orang yang kau _set_ lebih baik darinya. Ayolah, Sayang, Mark bukan orang suci, dia tidak sempurna. Begitu pula putra kita, Rock."

Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Mark, menjemur pakaian di lahan ketiga dengan hanya memakai cawat dan mengeringkannya buru-buru dengan _hairdryer_ yang sepertinya dipinjam dari gadis bar itu, Muffy. Anak itu terlalu focus dengan pekerjaan besar, sampai-sampai lupa bahwa pakaiannya udah habis. Tapi, sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat, walaupun itu contoh yang bagus untuk mengingatkan ketidaksempurnaan si Mark.

Ruang makan itu hening. Hanya suara daun gugur yang saling bergesekan di luar yang terdengar. Tim menatap istrinya yang menatap ke luar dengan seribu pikiran di benaknya, bergumam, "Benar, konyolnya aku. Aku, aku harus segera meminta maaf dan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya."

Tim tersenyum.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Cukup terimalah dia, sebagai putramu. Ah, untuk masakannya, perbanyaklah untukku. Kita buat candaan sebagai keluarga di meja makan, untuk mengobati lukanya sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun kurasa akan sulit untuk seorang anak yang telah jadi pemuda."

Baru saja ada kelegaan disana, seseorang menggebu masuk. Peluh membanjiri dirinya. Sadar mengagetkan pemilik inn, Mark menelan ludah dan menunduk hormat, sebagai ungkapan ketidaksopanannya.

Ruby hanya terpaku melihat mantan anak emasnya, masih terkuasai pembicaraan tadi. Jadi, Timlah yang mengangkat suara menyambut tamu itu.

"Selamat datang. Sepertinya ada keperluan mendesak, Nak?" tanya Tim. Nafas Mark masih belum teratur, jadi dia hanya menggeleng sebelum berbicara setelah jeda dua menit, "Ma-maafkan, saya, Pak Tim. Saya hanya panik, setelah tahu harus membawa kabar ini."

Jeda. Tim memutuskan untuk mendengarkan berita yang akan disampaikan Mark di ruang depan saja. Ia mempersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ini, tentang Rock, Pak, Bu."

Baru saja mark melemparkan nama Rock, Ruby tiba-tiba berdiri, tanpa terkendali dan tanpa sadar mencengram lengan Mark, mengguncangkannya sambil terengah-engah, tersedak kepanikan.

"Rock? Ada apa dengannya? Cepat katakan! Ada apa dengannya!" Ruby menyisakan rasa sakit pada kedua lengan Mark. Mark menelan ludah.

"Tadi saya melihatnya di angkutan _pick-up_ di jalan menuju kota. Saya, saya merasa heran. Dia membawa tas besar. Sebelumnya, ia menatap saya dengan tatapan tak biasa, semacam dendam. Ia lalu berkata pada saya," Mark berhenti sejenak. "Katanya, 'Aku akan sehebat kamu, Mark. Lebih hebat lagi, malah. Karena …'. Setelah itu, mobil yang membawanya pergi. Saya merasa ada yang salah dengannya, ada sesuatu yang belum tuntas antara saya dan dia, atau entahlah. Pokoknya tahu-tahu saya mengejarnya. Rock tak membiarkan si supir berhenti. Tapi, inilah pesannya."

Pesan Rock tertutur dari mulut Mark. Semuanya terasa bagai di film lama saja. Semuanya hening. Begitu dramatis, begitulah kata angin, penuh simpati melihat emosi keibuan menyedihkan seorang wanita.

Angin itu terbang, menyusul awan, pendengar yang setia dan baik hati. Awan yang ramah, mendengarkan sembari menaungi seorang pemuda di tepi jalan menuju metropolitan. Pemuda berambut kuning, dengan tas besar dan perban di tangannya.

Ia merogoh sakunya, mendapati segulung uang yang ia dapat dengan mengais segala celah di kamarnya. Mengukir janji sembari menatap ke depan. Menatap terus untuk melupakan sakit di tangan dan hatinya. Ah, kira-kira apa yang ia pikirkan, ya? Apa yang ia rasakan, ya? Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Sarat dengan ikrar kebahagiaan, yang kini masih seolah menggema di Inner Inn dan setapak menuju kota tadi.

"Semoga ibu bahagia…"

.

.


End file.
